


[SuperDick]朋友

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: SuperDick 同人文 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, superdick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman帮了Dick的dick
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: SuperDick 同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108961
Kudos: 2





	[SuperDick]朋友

[SuperDick]朋友  
Friends  
注：原作：dc综合  
Cp：Dick Grayson/Clark Kent

朋友  
Dick来大都会找Clark玩,俩人一起巡逻后,回到Clark的公寓里窝在一起看电视。  
看着看着,Clark扫了一眼Dick,发现他硬了。  
于是,Clark对Dick说,你要是实在是憋不住就对我来吧,咱们朋友这么多年了,帮点小忙而已,多大点事。放心,肯定守口如瓶。  
于是。。。


End file.
